Star Crossed
by Bejiin
Summary: Welcome to Los Angeles with two new editions . . . Hotohori and Nuriko. This is a rather odd story, so please enjoy ^_^ Also, please review this fic! We'd love to know what you think! ^_^
1. Prelude: The Talented Miss Ripley

Authors Note: Welcome Minna, this is indubitably my first fic as well as my first co-fic, as well as the opening and excuse for the creation of 'Under the Stars' our new website. So however you found us and our fic, welcome and enjoy! 

  
  
Star Crossed  
A story by Bejiin Ripley and Ekaterinn Duval  
November, 2000  
Dedicated to the Midnight Society (Whether they existed or not!)  
  
@=======================================================@  
  
I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.  
-- Notting Hill  
  
@=======================================================@  
  
Prologue: The Talented Miss Ripley  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars  
Falling  
Falling in love  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
  


Andrew Dupre looked around the crowd nervously. There was electricity in the air, and all over people were talking about him. //Curse the day I let my agent talk me into this. This tradition is growing irksome.// Andrew thought unhappily. He looked around at the holly and ribbons which covered the ball room of his usually bare estate. 

"Don't worry" a stunning black haired beauty whispered in his ear. "They'll all love your new piece." He turned to the voice, Ekaterinn Duval. She was simply stunning whether she was the center of focus or not. 

"Actually, Ekaterinn, I'm not so worried about what the people think," (BIG LIE) "it's just that, I have some musicians in mind, and I haven't asked them yet. If they say no tonight, I'm not sure I'll even let the work be performed." 

Ekaterinn shook her head. "It would be a shame for a Dupre masterpiece to go to waste like that, but you're the composer, not me." 

Andrew nodded not quite sure how to take the compliment. "So have I mentioned that you look lovely tonight?" 

Ekaterinn gave him a quirky grin "We stars have to keep up our appearances." Blushing Andrew replied "Of course", his compliment had failed again. This was his fourth 'date' with Ekaterinn, and although she was charming, beautiful, friendly, and beyond wonderful, she really didn't seem interested in him. 

Ekaterinn took a quick survey of the party and spotted exactly whom she had been searching for. The green vest of her best friend's tuxedo stood out like a sore thumb. "Look Andrew. Isn't that Bejiin Ripley?" 

Andrew nodded as he looked over at the teen idol. Long blond hair pulled back in a low pony tail, custom made tuxedo with a perfect fit, and sparkling green eyes, all the charms of prodigy cellist, Bejiin Ripley. 

"Yeah, that's Bejiin alright. I actually need to ask him something, why don't we go save him from his fan club?" he suggested. Andrew and Ekaterinn began walking down the marble stairs towards the large group of young girls who surrounded Bejiin. 

"So, Bejiin, is your cello's name really Lydia? Because, that's my name too!" one of the girls said happily as she giggled. 

//Giggling girls; the whole group of them. Damn, I have at least a gaggle of giggling girls following me around. I try to find valid ways to escape them, but I never get close.// Bejiin thought sadly as she saw her best friend, Ekaterinn Duval approaching with Andrew Dupre, the host of the party. //Perfect.// Bejiin thought. "If you ladies will excuse me, I need to thank our host for this lovely evening." Bejiin said quickly as she hurried towards Ekaterinn and Andrew. 

Ekaterinn smiled happily. "Looks like we won't have to do the rescuing. Bejiin escaped without our help." 

Andrew nodded. "True." //And I just lost my chance with you Ekaterinn, because all you ever do is dote on Bejiin.// Looking up Andrew stood face to face with Bejiin. 

"Just the man I was looking for." Andrew said quietly. 

Bejiin seemed almost pained by the statement but simply smiled and said "Really? How's that?" 

Andrew looked beyond Bejiin at the group of giggling girls who were still happily chatting, probably about how cute Bejiin was. "Well, you see, my new work is for violin, cello, and orchestra, and I was hoping you'd play the cello part in the debut." Bejiin's eyes lit up. 

"I'd love to Mr. Dupre." Bejiin said happily. 

//This kid is so formal, so damned polite, if I were him, I'd be much more of a jerk.// Andrew thought as he looked over the party again. "Well, that's great." Andrew said finally. "One down, one to go." 

Bejiin nodded. "And who might the violinist be?" 

"Well, I was hoping that Hotohori  would agree to being the violinist." 

Bejiin's eyes again lit up. "Really? Wow, I've always wanted to work with him. This is such an honor for me, playing a piece by the renowned Dupre, and working with the fabulous Mr. ." //Besides, he's kinda cute.// 

A slight tap came to Bejiin's shoulder and she turned to see a girl. "Mr Ripley?" a sweet voice rang out. She was wearing a sapphire blue ball gown which matched her eyes. Bejiin sighed. She knew what this girl wanted, Mr Ripley's autograph, something Bejiin had become accustomed to giving even at formal parties. Bejiin was reaching for her fountain pen when the girl spoke again 

"Will you please dance with me?" Bejiin almost blushed, embarrassed to have to dance with another girl, however, all of this benefited her career, and so she nodded giving the girl her arm. //If this is what it takes to sell classical music, so be it.// Bejiin thought glumly. 

Ekaterinn watched with sympathy as Bejiin took the lovely creature to the dance floor. "Poor Bejiin." she said softly. 

Andrew frowned as he watched Bejiin go with the beautiful young lady. //Some guys have all the luck.// Then he heard Ekaterinn and felt more annoyance. Bejiin Ripley was dancing with a beautiful girl, was adored by every other girl in the room, and all Ekaterinn could say was poor Bejiin. //Aw, heck, I don't have time for this. I have to find Hotohori before I make my announcement.// Andrew thought unhappily as he glanced at his watch. It was a quarter of eight. He would be announcing his new work at eight p.m. sharp, in keeping with the Dupre tradition. 

Hotohori sighed as he took a sip of his punch. These sort of functions were very boring. He supposed that they were good for his career, being in the 'eye' of the public, however, he did not enjoy being scrutinized by all of the female guests. They fawned and flirted, trying so desperately to get Hotohori to talk or dance with them and it bored him. He made a small effort to smile as he saw his host, Andrew Dupre walking towards him. 

"Lovely party, Mr. Dupre." Hotohori said as he took his hosts hand and shook it. 

"No need to be so formal." Andrew smiled. "Please call me Andrew." Hotohori returned the smile and nodded. 

"It's getting pretty close to eight." Hotohori said casually. He had heard that these parties always unveiled Dupre's latest masterpiece, and that it was always done at eight p.m. 

"Yes it is." Andrew confirmed. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." He continued confidently. "You see, my new work is for violin, cello, and orchestra, and I was hoping you'd play the violin part." 

Hotohori was shocked. Although he was well recognized and a very popular artist, he was surprised that Andrew would ask him to debut the piece, he wasn't terribly familiar with Andrew's work, and he didn't imagine that Andrew was very familiar with his style of playing either, however he nodded, accepting the job. 

"Wonderful." Andrew said happily. "You'll be debuting the piece next month with the London Symphony Orchestra and Bejiin Ripley will be playing the cello part." Hotohori took in a deep breath, he'd be playing with Bejiin, another handsome face who seemed to compete with him constantly for idol status. Andrew continued not noticing the far off look in Hotohori's eyes "Well I'll announce it then, and you can hear the piece after the party tonight if you wish. Bejiin will be thrilled." 

With that Andrew steered Ekaterinn away from the still shocked Hotohori and back up the marble staircase. He would make his announcement from the upper balcony over the ball room, as was the tradition, and then a toast would be made. Andrew hastily grabed two flutes of champagne as he and Ekaterinn ascended the stairs. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed eight as Andrew struck a silver knife to the side of his crystal flute. 

"Good evening and welcome ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Dupre manor, and also to make an announcement. As I'm sure you all know, it is tradition to announce all of my new works at parties like this, and so I'm pleased to announce my latest piece, Starfall. Starfall has been a major part of my life for the last year, and I'm pleased to announce that I finally finished it, and it will be premiered next month. The piece which is written for violin, cello, and orchestra, will be performed by Hotohori , Bejiin Ripley, and the London Symphony Orchestra." 

Andrew smiled as all of his guests began applauding politely. As the applause began to soften Andrew raised his glass. "And so, I would like to propose a toast, to Starfall." He watched as countless glasses of champagne rose into the air. "To Starfall." The crowd said cheerily. Andrew smiled and clinked his glass with Ekaterinn's and took a sip of the bubbly liquid. 

The rest of the party followed suit, and the musical sound of glasses hitting each other sounded throughout the room. //Well at least that's over with.// Andrew mused as he led Ekaterinn back down the stairs again. "So Ekaterinn. Would you like to dance now?" Andrew said as he grinned at his date. 

She smiled softly. "It would be my pleasure Heir Dupre." Andrew stifled back a laugh as he gave Ekaterinn his arm and lead her out onto the floor.   
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? :::shudders::: [ Feel free to send em in ^_~ ][1]

   [1]: mailto:Bejiin@aol.com



	2. Chapter 1: The Rose Garden

---Authors Note: Welcome to Star Crossed everyone! I'm Bejiin Ripley, Co-author of this semi fic. I figured we might as well give you a little background, because well it needs to be given ne? SO without further a due:   
Once upon a time...there was a princess grieving over the deaths of her mother and father. Before this princess appeared a prince traveling upon a white horse. His appearance gallant, and his smile gentle, the prince enveloped the princess in the scent of roses, and wiped away her tears.   
"Little one bearing up alone under grief, please lose not thy strength and nobility when thou growest up. As a token of this day, please retain this."   
"Pray, shall we meet once more?"   
"This ring should guide thee to me."   
Was the ring from the prince meant as an engagement ring? That was well enough, but because of the strength of her admiration for the prince, the princess made up her mind to become a prince herself! But was that really such a good idea?   
Ekaterinn: "Bejiin Chan what are you doing? This has NOTHING to do with our fic."   
Bejiin: "But, it does! You see I'm showing them that I am a princess who is really a prince. And uhmm I have . . . well. . . no clue why! But it's important."   
Ekaterinn: "Right Bejiin. . . why don't you just start the next chapter now?"   
Bejiin "Hai!"  
  


Chapter 1: The Rose Garden  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
On this stage, on my own  
Whenever sad my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny lttle bar  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
***  
  
Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that  
You are no dreamer  
***  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I want to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
Darling so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you are not dreaming  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  


"Just a little bit faster Hotohori!" Bejiin Ripley said with glee in her voice. 

Hotohori (last name) groaned. "We've been practicing this for three hours, and all you ever say is 'Just a little faster Hotohori.' I'm not the only one who's going to hate you Bejiin Ripley. The orchestra is going to loath you, and the conductor. He'll have a heart attack!" 

Bejiin nodded. "Right, well, prodigy's are quirky like that, and Andrew did specifically demand that we debut this piece." 

Hotohori muttered, "Which I'm beginning to think was a big mistake on his part." 

Bejiin looked up from her music. "WHAT was that?" 

Hotohori buried his eyes in his music. "Absolutely nothing. So you think we should take this faster right? Well I suppose taking this section faster will definitely bring out the contrast to the slow second movement, just promise me we'll leave the slow parts slow ok Bejiin?" 

Bejiin grinned with a triumphant smile. She had won the tempo battle again. "So shall we try this section again?" Hotohori nodded and the two began playing. 

Ekaterinn Duval slipped into the back of the cold darkened theater. 'Bejiin is a well known cellist, you think she could at least get this place heated for her practice sessions.' Ekaterinn thought as she gave a shiver. Intense fast music poured through the auditorium and Ekaterinn sighed as she let her body relax.  
  
*Flashback* 

"Cut. Ekaterinn, you don't seem focused today. Your character, Mindy, is trying to recover from Amnesia. She can't remember that she was two-timing her boyfriend Mark, for the playboy Steven. Try to put more shock into your voice when Mark confronts you about all of this. You can't just act like you don't care. This is your boyfriend, and he's accusing you of cheating on him with a guy you don't even know." Ekaterinn nodded halfheartedly at the director. Her mind was on another problem right now, and that was the problem of Hotohori. 

Glancing towards the stage, Ekaterinn looked over the two musicians, Bejiin was wearing long khaki pants and a green and brown plaid shirt. Her blond hair was pulled behind her in a low ponytail. Hotohori was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice purple sports shirt. His hair was also pulled out of his face in a low ponytail. The two musicians were perfect for each other, their fashion, their musical sense, and even their instruments matched perfectly. Ekaterinn let out a deep sigh wondering if he would ever notice her. 

Just as the music was lulling into a soft slow section a loud beeping sounded. It was her cell phone. Someone had the audacity to call during her lunch break. Pulling the blue phone out of her purse Ekaterinn angrily answered the call. "Hello?" she growled. "Uhmm, Ekat. Hey this is Ryori." Ekaterinn pushed a button on the phone and it turned off. The director knew better than to call her during her lunch break. She looked back up knowing that the damage was already done. Bejiin and Hotohori never practiced for anyone. 

"So, Bej, you're girlfriend is here." 

Green eyes flashed in hostility. "She is NOT my girlfriend," the girl hissed in a deep voice. 

"Lover's quarrel?" the man teased. 

"WE are NOT lovers." Bejiin said coldly. 

Hotohori smiled gleefully. "Finally" he said with a happy tone. Hurrying towards Ekaterinn, Hotohori slid the arm not holding a violin around her and said "So Ekaterinn, care to share all the gory details. It's obvious Bejiin isn't gonna spill." 

Sliding out from under Hotohori's embrace Ekaterinn smiled sweetly. "Actually there's nothing to tell. We aren't dating." 

"Told ya so!" Bejiin shouted from the stage as she put her cello in it's case. 

"God knows Bejiin only loves his cello." Hotohori muttered. 

"I heard that!" Bejiin shouted from the stage biting back her pride. I wish everyone knew the truth . . . that I'm not a man, Bejiin thought with a scowl. However, now was not the time to drop the bombshell. She did have an image to keep up. 'Damn my image!' Bejiin cursed as she hurried over towards Ekaterinn and Hotohori. "So where will we go to NOT eat lunch today?" 

Ekaterinn glanced in mock surprise. This was Bejiin's normal routine. "Why whatever do you mean dearest?" she said teasingly. 

"Well," Bejiin started "You movie star types never eat, and we musician types are too poor to afford water at the places you choose to not eat at. Soo, where are we going to not eat today?" Bejiin grinned a big goofy smile. 

"Hmm, well I heard they opened up a new little joint on the corner of fifth and Avondale. I think it's called the rose garden. Why don't we try it?" 

Bejiin's eyes widened. "The Rose Garden. Ekaterinn you must be insane. That place is beyond expensive. It's highway robbery! Well we can go there, but I'm not paying!" 

Ekaterinn nodded. "Fine fine, my treat. I suppose even you starving artists deserve a good meal once in a while." 

Hotohori nodded appreciatively. He'd heard that the really famous glamorous group from the city frequented that place. Perhaps he'd find someone there. 

"Fine then, lets go." Bejiin said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and pressed a small green button. As they exited the theater a red corvette convertible started up and Bejiin opened the passenger side door for Ekaterinn. Hotohori piled into the back and Bejiin jumped into her side not even bothering with the door. 

"Show off" Hotohori muttered from the back seat. 

"When you get your own corvette convertible, you may use it as you please, Hotohori. Until that time, respect those of us who do own them." Bejiin smirked as she sped towards the Rose Garden. 

"Hey Bejiin. Do the words speed limit have any effect on you at all?" Ekaterinn shouted over the sounds of the busy city. 

"Nope." Bejiin said as she turned on the CD player. Cake started blaring from her speakers as she hurried towards the restaurant. "Besides, I'm starving!" Bejiin shouted as they pulled into the restaurant's parking. "Damn" Bejiin said under her breath. "They have valet parking. Like hell I'm gonna let some little kid touch this car . . . " 

"Oh grow up Bejiin." Ekaterinn said with disgust in her voice as she stepped out of the opened door. 

"Do I sense some jealousy there Ekaterinn darling?" Hotohori said with mock interest. 

Bejiin stepped out of the car angrily and handed the keys to the valet. "Take REALLY good care of this car. She's my everything!" Bejiin growled as she looked at the valet, her eyes like daggers. 

"Of course Mr. Ripley. Your car will be just fine." 

'Mr. Ripley again . . . I'm going to kill my agent.' Bejiin thought sadly as she followed the ever jovial Hotohori and Ekaterinn into the restaurant.  
  
Comments? Questions? Flames? :::shudders::: [Mail Me!][1]

   [1]: mailto:Bejiin@aol.com



	3. Chapter 2: A Wolf in Designer Clothing

----Authors Note:  ^_^   
Well incase someone gets too shy to introduce herself, I'm hereto tell you about the evil queen Ekaterinn. Yes she's a queen, and she's evil. She murdered her own husband! Well that's one side of Ekaterinn, at least the side you see in Eternity, but then again, the Lady Ekaterinn herself is a bit different. Unlike Bejiin-Chan, who wishes to be *ahem* is a prince like princess, Ekaterinn, well she's I don't know what to say. Any thoughts Ekat? 

  
  
Chapter 2: A Wolf in Designer Clothing  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Be careful and take heed  
the spirit is willing,  
but the flesh is ever so weak.  
And the tremulous soul is delicate  
like the wings of a butterfly.  
But Oh! Those wings can do such damage  
on the other side of the world;  
so be very careful  
and take the greatest of heed.  
  
~Bejiin Ripley 1997  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  


The restaurant was light and airy, with plenty of windows to let the springtime sunlight pour in. Freshly cut roses of every conceivable color were arranged all around the room. In the east windows, a perfect red rose with a green stem was done in stained glass. In the west windows, a white stained glass rose of equal splendor faced the red one. Ekaterinn and Hotohori glanced around and spoke an awed "Wow…" They glanced at each other shyly and looked away quickly. Ekaterinn blushed //That doesn't mean ANYTHING…we just happen to share an appreciation for beauty// she told herself firmly. An appreciation for beauty that Bejiin did not share…at lest not when she was hungry. 

"Move away from the doors, you two!" she hissed, exasperated. "I, for one, would like to get out of here before those valet get any ideas about my precious baby. Besides I'd like to see if their food is as fantastic as you seem to find the décor." 

Ekaterinn glanced at Hotohori and laughed softly, a melodic sound similar to soft bells. Ekaterinn and Hotohori hurried to follow Bejiin into the front part of the restaurant and waited for the hostess to come from the back to see them. Suddenly, Ekaterinn's eyes caught hold of sunlight glinting off of glasses on a pale heart-shaped face. "Nicholas!" she cried out in delight, embracing the slender man. 

"Ekaterinn Duval! It's been a long time indeed." His soft voice still had traces of his native Russia in it as he let go of her. "How are you?" 

Hotohori looked at Bejiin, completely bewildered. "What is going on?" he asked plaintively "How the hell should I know?" she muttered back. "Well, she is YOUR girlfriend." Hotohori muttered in his defense. "Is not!" Bejiin vehemently retorted. 

Ignoring both of them, Ekaterinn spoke again "I didn't realize you were back in L.A. Does that mean you have new fashion line coming out?" 

He laughed softly. "Yes, indeed. In fact, Miss Nuriko  is my best model for my upcoming spring line of clothing. We're having lunch to celebrate the success so far of my new company, Four Gods China" 

"Wow I didn't know models were allowed to eat." Bejiin said to Hotohori as she snickered. Hotohori, however, looked warn by her statement and just shook his head. "Be nice, Bejiin." He said in the warning tone, which hinted that he would loose his patience soon. 

Ignoring Bejiin, Nicholas glanced behind and pulled forth a gorgeous girl with long purple hair and violet eyes wearing the height of Chinese fashion; a red silk button up robe with golden embroidery all over it. 

"Miss  meet Miss Duval" 

The girl extended a hand and smiled. "It's a real pleasure to meet you at last, Miss Duval. Please call me Nuriko." //So this is the famous Ekaterinn. Gods, she's got so many connections that if I can become friends with her I can really make it big in this city. And it won't even matter that I'm a guy under this clothing…not that anyone would ever need to find out.// Nuriko glanced around at Ekaterinn's companions giving Bejiin a short smile and a twin smile to Hotohori. 

'Wow, her hair is longer than Hotohori's!' Ekaterinn thought as she took Nuriko's hand with her own and smiled back "And you must call me Ekaterinn. A friend of Nicholas's is a friend of mine." A cough from Bejiin reminded of her two companions. Flustered, she said "Oh and Nicholas, Nuriko, these are my friends Hotohori  and Bejiin Ripley. Bejiin and Hotohori this is Nicholas Milardo, an old friend…" 

Hotohori didn't listen to the rest of the pleasantries. His eyes were focused on Nuriko 'By Suzaku's wings, she's beautiful.' He raised her hands to his lips "It's a true pleasure. I never thought that I would meet someone as beautiful as I am" Bejiin almost gagged at his words //That's our vain Hotohori for you// while Nuriko forced a smile out. 

After appraising the model and her cohort Bejiin began to grow bored and hungry again. However, Ekaterinn was apparently in the middle of a very important reunion, and the vain Hotohori, well he was probably deciding how best to propose to the model. All of this left Bejiin to glance around the restaurant some more. She had heard that the chef was quite a hunk, and that this restaurant had been built in the place where his parents had first met. //Hmm, maybe I can get a special tour, being such a great person and all. That is if my car will survive that long.// Then Bejiin frowned. //No, he wouldn't be interested in me, I look like a man. Someday my agent will pay for all of this. I'm so tired of it. . .// 

In the midst of all this, there was a sudden "Ring! Ring!" In unison, all five pulled out their cell phones and said "Hello?" but only Nicholas continued speaking. Four phones were put back in their places in disgust. In a few moments more, Nicholas turned off his phone, looking mildly aggravated. "That was the president of that major clothing company, Zelgadis, you know the one darling. Nuriko, I'm afraid that I'll need a rain check on our lunch." Nuriko nodded sympathetically, if not somewhat disappointedly. 

There was an awkward pause as the group waited for someone to say something. Ekaterinn was the first to break the silence saying "No problem. You can eat with us. My treat." 

//Typical// Bejiin thought //Leave it to Ekat to have a big heart, and a bigger wallet.// She was about to laugh and make a mean comment but thought of Hotohori's earlier statement. Looking over at him, Bejiin noticed that his eyes were glued to Nuriko. He was never that spellbound by anything. 

"Oh yes please do." Hotohori added as if his stares weren't obvious enough. 

Bejiin looked at the woman in the red dress. She was certainly on someone's mind at the moment, however, she was so pleased that the woman hadn't started hitting on her yet that she decided allowing Hotohori to fall in love with her would be all right. After a brief pause she decided to add "Anything is fine with me as long as I don't have to pay. But I swear if my car has so much as a speck of dirt, I'll hurt the valet." 

Nuriko pressed her hands to her face, looking for the entire world like she'd won a million dollars "Oh would you, Ekaterinn! It would be a real honor to have lunch with the star of the soap 'Starlight Nights'. I've heard so much about you!" //It's working already! I'm going to be BIG!// Ekaterinn looked strangely at her but nodded. Then Nicholas left and the hostess led them to their table. She flashed strange looks at ALL of them //The redhead can only look at the brown-haired guy who only has eyes for the purple-haired girl and the hunky blond looks a bit out of it, if not a bit bored but as long as they pay//   
  
Comments? Questions? Flames? :::Shudders::: [Send em to the Lady Ekaterinn Duval][1]

   [1]: mailto:Ekaterinn@hotmail.com



End file.
